A hard disk drive of a conventional computer device is subject to temperature constraint for the operation thereof. When the hard disk drive is forced to operation at a temperature below the temperature constraint thereof, the hard disk drive is easy to damage. Thus, when a hard disk drive is in a low temperature environment, a hard-disk pre-heating device is often provided to pre-heat the hard disk drive to a proper temperature range before the hard disk drive is put into operation.
To satisfy the above needs, heretofore, various methods were suggested. In these known methods, most of them set a heater on a surface of a hard disk drive or include a heating pad evenly set on a surface of a hard disk drive. A temperature sensor is further arranged on a surface of the hard disk drive to detect the temperature of the hard disk drive. Before the hard disk drive is activated, the temperature of the hard disk drive is first detected by the temperature sensor, so that when the temperature is lower than a preset hard-disk activation temperature, the heater performs pre-heating to the hard disk drive to have the temperature of the hard disk drive reaching the preset hard-disk activation temperature and thereafter, the hard disk drive is set in operation.
Further, various methods are disclosed in prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,031 and JP 5,205,461, which use a hard-disk pre-heating system that provides a temperature sensor and a heater outside a hard disk drive. The heater is arranged on a surface of the hard disk drive at a location close to a spindle or a motor of the hard disk drive, or takes a form of a heating pad that is evenly set on a surface of a hard disk drive. The temperature sensor is arranged on a surface of the hard disk drive to detect the temperature of the hard disk drive. When it is desired to activate the hard disk drive, but the temperature is lower than a preset hard-disk activation temperature, the heater carries out pre-heating on the hard disk drive until the preset hard-disk activation temperature is reached, and thereafter, the hard disk drive is activated for operation.